


WATERBVY

by himjongs



Series: MINI BVY SERIES [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan loathes the swim team. For the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WATERBVY

Water dripped down Jongup’s back and over his tight royal blue trunks. It slid down his thick muscular thighs and smooth hairless shins. Himchan eyed a single drop, watching it glide until it reached Jongup’s ankle. He had practiced his poker face in the mirror almost everyday since he met the guy, but could feel his eye twitch against his will every now and then. The same way it did when Jongup brushed past him in the locker room and looked back as if to ask if it was a problem. It wasn’t. As much as he hated to admit it, Himchan felt warm all over every time it happened, even a little dizzy.

“Hey, towel boy,” Jongup reached out, palm up, waiting for Himchan to place the thick white cotton there. Himchan snapped back into reality. Back into the real world where Jongup was the douchebag captain of the swim team. And he was just the towel boy waiting in the shadows until he was summoned.

Jongup snapped his fingers a couple of times. Himchan didn’t need to see his face to know his eyebrows were knitted, lips forming a frown. He hastily grabbed a towel from his cart and rushed to put it in Jongup’s hand. He then took a few steps back. Out of the way, just like he was always told.

Jongup wiped his face then draped the towel over his shoulders. Himchan squinted to pretend he wasn’t watching the way the muscles moved in his back. Jongup focused on Daehyun’s expert backstroke, while Himchan focused on not being caught staring by any of the other team members. Daehyun noisily popped out of the water and spat, anxious to see his time on the scoreboard. Ten seconds better than Jongup’s time. He turned to his captain and grinned.

“Shit,” Jongup hissed.

“Beat that, bastard,” he chuckled and climbed out of the pool. Jongup rested a hand on his hip and shook his head. Himchan stared at Daehyun, nostrils flared, ready to slap the smile off his face. “What are you lookin’ at? Get me a towel.”

Himchan opened his mouth to fire back an insult, but unfortunately choked on the saliva that had been building up in his mouth.

“You fucking dumbass,” Daehyun laughed. “Is that how you choke on the dicks you suck? Don’t show me that shit, gaylord.” The members of the team that weren’t tired of Daehyun’s shit laughed. Himchan stomped off to get another towel.

Daehyun took every chance he got to insult Himchan’s sexuality, although no one had any reason to believe he was anything less than straight.

Himchan understood, though. Got the message loud and clear when he walked in on Daehyun with his head in Coach Yoo’s lap one evening after practice. Daehyun didn’t know Himchan had seen him at the time, but Himchan was pretty sure he’d been tipped off. He liked the coach enough to simply let him know he was never going to say anything about it when he came begging for his life.

“Fucking piece of shit asshole,” Himchan grumbled. He grabbed a couple of towels, stalked over and threw them at Daehyun’s face. Ooh’s circled the room and he knew he was in trouble, even if it wasn’t his intent to embarrass Daehyun in front of everyone.

There was no stare down. No slow motion glide when Daehyun lunged. Himchan didn’t get a chance to see his life flash before his eyes. Daehyun grabbed him by the collar and tossed him in the pool like a rag doll.

Himchan almost wanted to stay under. He wondered if he could hold his breath long enough for the swim team to lose interest in him and head home. He counted to twenty in his head before his lungs pleaded for air. Damn him for not being more active. Then again he was caught off guard.

Jongup’s stoic face was the first Himchan saw when he resurfaced. It read uncaring, but he held Himchan’s gaze. Water dripped from Himchan’s hair and stung his eyes, still he didn’t blink. He used those milliseconds to count the times Jongup’s lashes kissed his high cheekbones, until he walked away.

Daehyun’s laughter was loudest of all. Himchan realized that when he tuned back into the real world. He attempted to heave himself out, but his gangly arms couldn’t support his weight. Humiliated, he dog paddled toward the steps and climbed out, sopping clothes clinging to his sorry frame. The few guys that were mature enough to know when a joke was over, namely Yongguk, retreated to the locker room. Himchan wrang out his shirt and ignored the stragglers.

“Alright ladies, hit the showers,” Couch Yoo yelled. His appearance from nowhere wasn’t unusual, but it particularly pissed Himchan off. “What happened to you,” he asked Himchan who held up the end of the line.

“Ask your boyfriend,” he sneered.

“Hey, hold on,” Coach Yoo held an arm out, blocking his way.

Himchan shook his head at the way the coach became concerned at the mention of Daehyun. “Maybe if you were doing your job- which is supervising if you weren’t aware, I wouldn’t have to put up with this shit.”

 

Himchan ducked under his arm, slipped into the locker room and hurried to the back row where he could sit and wait until everyone left. His knees bounced rapidly causing drops of water to hit the floor like rain. The running showers were like a symbol of the punishments that would rain down on him everytime he opened his big mouth. He didn’t mean what he said to Coach Yoo. But he was angry. Although not really sure at whom anymore. He almost never meant the things he said. His fist clenched and his teeth chattered as he told himself it shouldn’t be long until he could strip down and have a hot...most likely lukewarm shower. Shouldn’t be long until the school year was over.

“Pretty boy, you might wanna focus on your job before you lose it.” Jongup stood at the end of the row fully dressed with his blue duffle bag over his shoulder. The Hillview Private School crest arrogantly laid out on the center in white. Jongup was their walking mission statement, pursuing excellence and individual achievement. Himchan gave him a once over. Even in his nothing-special navy blue track suit, Jongup was handsome. Himchan rolled his eyes and pulled at the polo shirt that stuck to his chest. Jongup moved closer to him. “Nevermind Daehyun.”

“I don’t give a shit about Daehyun,” Himchan snapped. A puff of air left Jongup’s nose and he suppressed a smirk. He slide his hands into his jacket pockets then took a seat next to Himchan.

“Good. You shouldn’t,” he answered. Himchan tensed at the way Jongup’s voice lowered- thickened. He had heard him speak quietly, put up with him yelling inches away from his ear many times, but never had he heard such a sultry tone leave the captain’s throat. He wanted to believe no one else had either. Jongup rested his hand on Himchan’s thigh. The warmth from his palm seared through Himchan’s cold soaked khaki’s. The towel boy slide over an inch, but Jongup tightened his grip and his hand traveled up, stopping just before Himchan’s crotch. “Simmer down,” he whispered sternly. “If you’re stiff, I’m stiff.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
